Empty
by CreativeXMadness
Summary: This tale is set in season six - when the arrival of refugees from the Land of Untold Stories , Emma comes face to face with scenes of her death. She will have to work through some hardships to truly understand herself and feelings she has for people around her. ( Captain swan and swan queen moments within later chapters also mentions of the five stage's of grief.


Editor's note: This is a work in progress and I am hoping that this will interest a few people as I have a few more chapters lined up. Also this is set in Season 6 - everything in canon for now.

 _Emma had been dealing with her visions for about a week now and she finally reached out for help even though she was fearful of what Archie could say to her but it was better for her health to speak it over with someone - it was about her death after all._

 _The blonde had been stood in the therapist's office within pure silence as she still felt adrift on what to even say - how can you talk about your own death without feeling like you're going to throw up; it was seriously stressful. The jade eyes flickered with emotion as Archie's voice pulled her back to their session._

 _"Last time you were here Emma - you seemed to be worried about Regina?" The older man's voice chimed within her brain and she answered without even thinking._

 _"I don't want to talk about Regina..." The blonde stated as she had a knot of emotions about that woman and that would take more than one session to sort._

 _"Okay but you do want to talk about something - what is it?" Archie questioned and shifted back to his seat; relaxing back in it while his eyes kept track on Emma. The savoir opened her mouth but nothing came out; what did she want to talk about? was there anything to even talk about now._

 _"I-" Emma's voice came to a stop as she tried to figure out how to explain her feelings. "I am feeling empty and I am starting to wonder how long I can keep up this disguise" She finished before finally seating a seat on the sofa - allowing her heavy bones to finally rest._

 _"Disguise?" Archie repeated with a confused look on his face as his hands edged toward a note book - writing down a few notes before glancing back to the taller blonde. "It feels like I am wearing a mask - faking my own happiness as I am unable to tell my loved ones what is going to happen as I know they will run to my rescue yet it meant to be the other way around." Emma finished with a heavy sigh while her gut turned harshly as she never wanted to lie to the people most important to her but in till she had a good understanding of what visions could be - she couldn't even bring it up to them_

 _"Emma - you know that you can be happy if you only allow it to happen" Archie finished and Emma came back with a harsh reply. "I am happy yet all I worked hard for will disappear because my days are numbered and every time I even think about it the tremors start." She finished in a frustrated tone; hoping she frighten the older man._

 _Emma felt like a loose cannon while her magic was having issues - she couldn't protect people like this but how could she solve this matter even at the moment she was pushing everyone away._

 _Archie frowned as she listened to his friend's vent and smiled; placing a hand on her knee. "You're scared of the unknown just like we all are but I am sure that whatever happens you will be courageous" The therapists hand on her knee felt like an anchor to reality within her sea of raw emotions._

 _"I just feel like I fought for everyone's happy endings and I am not going to get my own." Emma's voice became softer as she locked eyes with the older gentleman; feeling somewhat calmer around him now. "Maybe you should start with talking with people around you - it doesn't have to be about what you see in the visions but just spend time with them as family heals the soul."_

 _The savoir could understand what Archie brought up - she needed to understand she wasn't standing alone through this anymore and by communication and love; they could win against anything thrown at them_

 _"I know but Archie I am tired." Emma admitted quietly as she glanced down at her hand before flexing it - feeling the muscles move and the small ache from the tremors. "I know you are Emma that's why I am trying to make this easier for you..."_

 _The next hour was spent on making and action plan - she would visit the people she cared about and discuss the good times and focus on that instead of the what could happen..._


End file.
